Earth's Ultimatum
You beings. You sad, pathetic, worthless pieces of minor thought that we almost considered never creating in the first place. We give you all the peace in the world, all the green, the glow, the love that your world could give and how do you repay this world? These atrocities that you call a national problem. We even give you life's pleasures of food, comfort, and all the intimacy you could ever possibly fathom. Instead using it to your advantage and have your sick nightmares tarnish our life's goal. All for nothing, I suppose. I told him you would never work, I told him that all of you would not be the purest. Your lives are reversing back to the way it was eons ago. To the primal fear that consumes each and every one of your hearts that you all oh so don't care to give one single solitary thought over about considering what damage we can do to you weak little creatures. That's all...no more... For years we tried, over and over again. To help you evolve from the mere organisms that were once hollow shells now only a molecular structure we rendered useless as of now. At first, we tried to kill you off silently and as simple as we could. The basics. From self made mistakes and disease to the more gruesome bits of work like what you call murder, torture, and our favorite..suicide. Oh we just love seeing you all squirm in pain as you go on with your daily lives. It was working, but killing you this way just ain't quick enough. The master is getting impatient with you. Do you know why you feel that cold on your shoulder? Oh trust me, we know you do considering it happens daily especially around the time of what you call, December. It's a force not to be taken lightly or ignored. We won't tell you, but the next time you feel that cold breeze on your shoulder or that gust of wind blowing through your body. She will decide to kill you next. Oh, she is a clever one. So swift and silent as the cold black darkness that envelopes you at night while you slumber. Hehe...well, here is my last warning to you all. Either you follow the instructions to the letter and keep the history of your kind rotating to make this world back into its luscious green and blue beauty that we have sacrificed our entire work for or be annihilated in the most painful way possible! We will rip the very limbs off of your bodies, making sure we get to the very end of the nerve and bone. Hearing the sounds of lovely cracking and tearing through your rib cage and feasting on your bleeding hearts. Skinning you alive like the delicious and delicate morsels you are. Oh so many ways to kill you...and so much time in the world..Hehe..hehee..Oh, just the mere thought of it is making me anxious. After all..there are 13 billion of you in this world you call...Earth. Oh yes, it's time. Time we make our move to finally wipe out all of you humans out. Preparations are just a go and soon we will run through you like the swift night she calls to us. One thing I am surprised about and a funny fact you should know. Is how easily you were fooled, of how you could not see us. Just look up and see. There..all of us. Millions upon millions of vessels that you call..stars, we are the very beings watching over you. We turn the world on its axis to make sure you never go out of line. Now it's our turn and we will send our first fleet to give you your last moment of peace before we send our wave down. One last order from the master, I will go see the moon now. Now...now...haha...HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Welcome...to the end... Scholar Cornelius Brown #398, Station The Arc January 1st, 2026 Category:Dismemberment Category:Beings